Wesley Crusher (TNG)
|occupation = Starfleet officer |posting = |rank = (2366-2367) (2378-present) |status = Activate |father = Jack Crusher Jean-Luc Picard (step-father) |mother = Beverly Crusher (mother) |siblings = N/A |children = Lillian Crusher |}} Wesley Robert Crusher was a human male in the 24th century. In his youth he excelled thanks to his skill and intellect and has a promising career in Starfleet ahead of him. He is the son of Jack and Beverly Crusher, the father of Lillian Crusher, and the husband of Robin Lefler and is the Chief conn officer of the starship . (Star Trek: The Next Generation) Personnel File Biography Early Life Son of Beverly and Jack Crusher, Wesley was born on July 29, 2348. Wesley's father worshiped him, but Jack realized that his Starfleet career could mean that he wouldn't always be around as Wesley grew up; when Wesley was 10 weeks old, Jack began recording messages for his son. In 2354, Wesley's father was killed following a dreadful accident aboard the . Although the five-year-old boy did not completely understand what was happening, he remembered that Jack's body was brought home by his command officer and friend, Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Wesley Crusher first arrives on the Enterprise-D with his mother, soon after Captain Jean-Luc Picard assumes command. Crusher's father was killed while under Picard's command, with Picard delivering the message to Wesley and to his mother, Beverly. Picard initially found Wesley irritating, as he is often uncomfortable around all children, a fact which he discloses to his first officer, Commander William Riker, in the pilot episode "Encounter at Farpoint". In early episodes of the series, Picard does not allow Wesley on the bridge of the ship. However, during the first season, Picard comes to realize that he understands many things beyond his age and has inherited his mother's high level of intelligence, and grants him more opportunities on board the ship. An alien known as The Traveler tells Captain Picard that Wesley possesses a unique intelligence and great potential when provided encouragement and opportunity, comparing him to a child prodigy like Mozart. Picard soon appoints Crusher as an acting ensign. Crusher eventually takes the entrance exam for Starfleet Academy. His test score ranks lower than required, and he is not accepted into the Academy in his first attempt, as shown in the episode "Coming of Age". Starfleet Service Career USS Enterprise-D Later, he misses his second chance to take the Academy entrance exam during the episode "Ménage à Troi" in which he assists the Enterprise-D crew in rescuing Riker, Deanna Troi, and Lwaxana Troi from hostile Ferengi, for which Picard grants him a field promotion to full ensign. In the third-season episode "The Bonding", Wesley reveals that following his father's death, he harbored animosity towards Picard, because Picard was in command of the Stargazer during the mission in which Wesley's father was killed. By the end of the episode, he no longer harbors these feelings. Starfleet Academy Crusher was invited to apply, taking the exam and being accepted into the Academy where he joins an elite group of cadets known as Nova Squadron. His involvement with this group leads to his losing academic credits when a squadron-mate is killed attempting a dangerous and prohibited flight maneuver and, under pressure from the team leader Nick Locarno, Crusher abets the squadron's efforts to cover up the truth. Although the crew's intervention and Crusher's own testimony saves him from expulsion, all of Cadet Crusher's academic credits for the year are canceled and he is required to repeat the year and graduate after most of the rest of his class. USS Enterprise-E In 2378, he was posted aboard the under the command of Captain Elizabeth Lochely as Chief conn officer and he continues his stint as helm officer on board the flagship. Personal history Starfleet Service Record Trivia Notes Background Information Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet officers Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel Category:Conn Officers Category:Crusher family